BOO-Lu Cerone
Boo-Lu Cerone is the Monster High identity of Lulu Cerone. She's a drummer and founder of the band, LemonAID Warriors who throws fangtastic Philanthro-parties with the aim of helping others give back to society. She was almost consumed by the darkness when the Heartless attacked her world, but survived as she and her friends went with Sora's team, and became honorary members. Info Personality BOO-Lu is a strong and determined person. She is the drummer of her punk rock band and also loves to play the keyboard and sing, though she's terrible at dancing. She does not like it when people complain without doing something to help themselves. Appearance BOO-Lu has pale white skin that fades to a translucent hue around her wrists. She appears to be a ghost, but her pointy ears suggest that she is either a special type of ghost or a non-human ghost. Her hair is light brown with orange and red streaks and her eyes are a matching light brown color. She wears a signature bowler hat as punk statement and always dresses in black, which she accentuates with purple and red. In Monster High Founder of LemonAID Warriors, a non-profit grass-roots organization that helps kids turn their passions into actions, 14 year old Lulu is helping change the way her generation "parties," by turning each clawesome celebration into an opportunity to give back through fangtastic Philanthro-parties! Monster High has partnered with Lulu and her LemonAID Warriors creeptastic community to spread the message that when ghouls come together to activate their passions into something positive for others, they are helping to create tween-esteem, acceptance and kindness within themselves. Story of Joining Sora's Team During Lock, Shock, and Barrel's mission in Monster High, they pranked each student of Monster High, but the only ones they haven't pranked was Jackson Jekyll and Twyla, because of how Manny Taur bulllied him and how he only gets invited to parties because he and Holt Hyde share the same body. And Twyla was a very shy ghoul and showed the trio kindness. So the trio began to persuade Jackson and Twyla to join the team and become friends. After Jackson and Twyla accepted, music was turned on from the school party and Jackson turned to Holt. Holt then ratted the trio out and the students began to surround them. But right when everyone was going punish the trio, Heartless, Nobodies and the Unversed were about to attack Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps. But before they did, the trio moved the ghouls and took the fall, and the students saw the trio fighting the REAL enemies. Lock took down the Heartless, Shock took down the Nobodies, and Barrel took down the Unversed, and as the battle ended, Draculaura and Ghoulia were thankful to the trio for saving them. But when Lock, Shock, and Barrel fainted, the students nursed them back to health. As the trio woke up in the nurses office, they were confused of why Frankie Stein and the ghouls nursed them back to help, and as the students explained, they were all forgiven and the trio explained about the Heartless, Nobodies, other worlds, and Master Xehanort, the students were shocked about their world about to be consumed in darkness. Then after Sora, Kairi, and Riku came in the nurses office from the Gummi Ship to bring the trio back to the ship, the entire Monster High student body asked to join. Just when they asked, Lock, Shock, and Barrel asked also, and said that they'd be big help, and just as Sora, Kairi, and Riku disgused it, they all agreed and the students joined the team. Category:Monster High Characters Category:Monsters Category:Ghosts Category:Musicians Category:Undead Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Singers Category:Singing characters Category:Flying characters Category:Females Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Pure of Heart Category:Heroines Category:Good hearted characters Category:Punks and Goths Category:Teenagers Category:Sora's Team Category:School students Category:Internet characters Category:Fashion characters Category:Tomboys Category:Kind heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters